First Dates
by Blame-Us-For-Your-Mistakes
Summary: While at the Lima Bean, A boy walked up to them and asked them out, not on a date with him but with his friend. This is their date. Kamvan Tweedles Evan Brightman Ethan Brightman Daltonverse CP Coulter owns the Tweedles, Ryan Murphy owns glee, i own my OCs; Kameron Styles, Misha Shields, Ily Madison.


"I think I'm in love." Misha announced as he threw himself down into the plush white sofa. This happened every time Misha got a boyfriend. He would fall in love and then become heartbroken when it ends.

Kameron spared a glance towards her friend and smiled sadly. "You sure?" She asked him.

"Absolutely! He's perfect! He's blond, he has pretty blue eyes, and he is tall." Misha grinned at the blonde sitting across from him. "You'll love him. He is so your type."

Kameron's smile faded at that. Her type? What? Didn't he just say he was in love with this guy? What the hell was Misha playing at? "What do you mean?"

"I went to the Lima Bean to grab Ily a coffee and I saw him in some prep school uniform with a bunch of guys." Misha explained as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "I might as well add the fact that he has an identical twin brother AND all of the guys he was with are hot."

Kameron looked back down at her homework. "No."

"No?"

"No."

Misha shifted awkwardly, and continued. "Well, that sucks. You see, I talked to them. They would love to meet you and completely agreed to pick you up from your house this Saturday."

Kameron slowly looked up from her work, glaring at the boy with jet black hair. "Call and cancel."

Misha leaned back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear. "Can't, I don't have their numbers." It was just so much fun messing with Kameron. Misha stood up and headed for the door. "Wear something nice and don't make me look bad will you? They'll be here at 7 o'clock." With that he was gone.

~xOx~

The sound of the dragon door knocker could be heard all throughout the massive mansion. Kameron, being in her room, glanced in her full length mirror once more and smirked. Misha would approve of this outfit. A blue tank top covered by an off-white lace tank with jean shorts paired with cute sandals. She grabbed her black _Alice in Wonderland_ bag and stepped out of her room and towards the stairs just in time to hear the maid who had opened the door call out her name.

"Lady Kameron!"

"Yes, Anna-Marie?" she asked as she descended the grand stair case. Misha was right. Extremely hot. Thank god for Misha. "I can take it from here, thank you." Kameron smiled to the maid, who in turn smiled and bowed before making her way back to what she was doing.

"Hello, pretty flower, I'm Ethan and this is Evan." The twin on the right grinned.

"Hi, I'm Kameron." She grinned back, eyes glued to Evan.

Evan shifted and motioned to the door. "Shall we go?"

Kameron grinned and strolled out the door, Tweedles right behind her. Once in the car, Evan drove them towards their location. They drove for 45 minutes before Kameron spoke up, "I hope you know I'm aware that we have just drove in a giant circle." Evan snorted before turning down a dirt road. They traveled down the unpaved road for about five minutes before pulling over next to a large meadow.

Evan opened the door for their guest, while Ethan got the picnic basket out of the trunk. The boys let Kameron pick a spot and they sat down to eat. After a while, Ethan started questioning her. "So, what do you like to do?"

"What do you like to do?" she replied leaning back onto her elbows.

Evan laughed lightly, "You can't answer a question with a question. It's unfair, Miss Kameron."

Kameron just shook her head and grinned. "Fine, Mr. Evan, I like to write. What about you?"

"We sing, dance, shot people with nerf guns, paintball guns, fly our jet… you name it we've probably done it." Evan answered offhandedly. "Now why do you like writing? Writings terrible." He had to ask, it's just weird. Writing? Really? That's boring.

Kameron shrugged and looked off to the side. "It's an escape. When you write, you create this completely new world. Everything goes the way you want it to. It's a nice escape from reality I guess." Thinking about it, it's true. I mean that's why people write. For an escape. It's like reading. You read to go to a world that's better than yours.

Ethan nodded slowly, as if considering her reply. "You make me want to write now." He tried to joke. The atmosphere had shifted from innocent and sweet to tense and uncomfortable.

"So, you sing? And dance?" Kameron changed the topic effortlessly, and sighed inwardly when they caught on. They nodded excitedly. "I used to dance. I went to an Academy specifically designed for dancing."

They perked up, giving their guest an inquisitive look. "Really? Why'd you stop?"

"It was more of something I did with my sister, but… something happened and we can no longer dance together. I don't want to talk about." She added when Ethan opened his mouth.

Evan shifted closer to Kameron. "What school do you go to now?"

"Sinclair Academy home of the Ravens." She recited the school slogan in monotone. "Where do you go?"

Ethan grinned and sat up straight, puffing his chest out in pride. "Dalton Academy home of the Dalton Knights."

"That sounds lame." Kameron stated simply.

The twins looked at each other and then back to her, offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shit. Now Misha's going to be pissed at her. First date and she's already messed things up. Fuck. Must mend. Must mend. "I meant… Isn't it an all boy's school? You're, like, the competition. Our schools are rivals, right?"

The boys visibly relaxed and settled back into their previous positions. "Yeah, it's an all boy's school, but that doesn't mean we don't get out." Ethan explained to her. "Not all of us are gay, Kameron. …Just half of our immediate friends."

Evan tilted his head slightly, giving Kameron an adorable look. "Just because our schools are rivals doesn't mean we are, does it?"

Calculating this in her head, Kameron looked up towards the starry sky. "No, I guess not."

"Good, 'cause I would like to see more of you." That statement had both Kameron and Ethan starring at Evan. What was that? Yeah, the date was going good, but Ethan didn't really think there needed to be another date. Why did Evan think that?

"Okay." Kameron replied quietly. Ethan looked to Kameron so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. What the hell was going on? A couple more looks between the Two and it finally clicked. They were falling in love. Ethan grinned his Cheshire cat grin and leaned back on his elbows, watching first hand at his brother, his _twin_, fell deeper and deeper with every single thing this girl did.

Maybe, Misha was good for something other than setting up dates. Who would have thought? Ethan carefully listened to everything that was being said and was rather upset when it was time to leave. If they didn't leave now they wouldn't make it back in time for curfew and they really didn't want to get on Charlie's bad side just yet.

Evan drove them back to Kameron's mansion, they came to a stop in the drive way and Evan got out to open her door and escort her to the mansion. Ethan watched as they got to the stoop, grinning when Evan leaned down to kiss her. She pressed a finger to his lips and smirked. She said something before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

He walked back to the car, got in, put it in drive, and followed the drive way back to the main road. Ethan starred at his twin hard. "What'd she say?" he finally asked.

Evan gave Ethan a Large grin and said, "She never kisses on the first date."


End file.
